Magic Anon Mischief
by theartofoffense
Summary: Greed-ler wakes to find a not so pleasant surprise - a slight but obvious change in his anatomy. Just a little something I wrote for my Once-ler blog when Greed received a magic anon that gave him cat ears and a tail, with some minor changes. Short story. Enjoy!


Greed woke to the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen, surely caused by no one other than Once-ler. It sounded louder than usual, what could he possibly be making that sizzled so loud..? Sunshine streamed in through a crack in the curtains, the ray of light landing a bit too close to Greed's face than he would have liked. Perhaps that was what woke him up, and though his stomach was growling and moaning at him for sustenance, and his body ached for a good stretch…the bed was just so comfy…Greed gave a mighty yawn and allowed his arms and legs to stretch out every which way, toes pointing and fingers bending, back cracking as it arched and neck cracking as he rolled his head and shoulders._ "Hmm…"_ He hummed in content, blinking his sleepy eyes a few times before heaving a mighty sigh and sitting up.

Red silk pajamas kept his body heat constant as he stood, draping over his lanky frame in a loose but comfortable way. Rubbing the sand from his eyes, Greed shuffled to the door, slumping as he entered the kitchen and spotted Once-ler who quickly noticed his presence and forced a wide, nervous smile. "Good m-…" The words died in the young man's throat, lips parted and eyes wide as he stared at Greed-ler's head like there was a ghost floating about it. Greed narrowed his eyes in confusion and mild suspicion. _"What the hell are you staring at?"_ He croaked out, eyes narrowing further into slits as Once-ler stumbled for words.

"G-Greed…I…ears…y-...your head…"

_"What the fuck are you going on about?"_

"Greed, your head!" Once-ler cried shakily, pointing at something apparently quite disturbing to see that was nestled in the green eye'd man's hair. Growing alarmed himself, Greed reached up, immediately finding what must have been what the young man was so flabbergasted about. His fingers touched something soft, velvety and very sensitive…something that was obviously attached to him. His other hand shot up, much to his alarm, finding another soft sensitive thing adjacent to the other. Eyes wide and panicky he turned, striding over to the washroom and flipping the light on.

**_"What the fuck?!"_** He cried, grabbing onto the, what looked to be cat ears, and tugging harshly on them – bad decision. His face twisted in pain, body curling protectively as his shaky hold slowly released the ears that were clearly his own…somehow. _"Holy shit…holy shit…oh my god, what the fuck. Oh no, no, no, no, no…" _Moving his hair out of the way Greed could see that he no longer acquired human ears…sometime during the night something happened, he didn't know what, but something had exchanged his perfectly fine human ears for these velvety black things._"Fuckin' shit!"_ He cried, jumping nearly a foot in the air as something black and sleek and long slithered up into what he could see in the mirror._"What the __**fuck**__ is that?!"_ He whipped around, but by the time he did so the long black thing was gone. _"What the- Once-ler!"_ Greed called in a panicked tone, causing the young man who had been standing just outside the bathroom door to poke his head in – it was very rare when Greed actually used his name, only when his emotions were running high did he do so.

_"Oncie- what the fuck- Tell me I don't have a tail! Tell me I __**don't**__ have a __**god damned tail!**__"_ He wailed, spinning himself around uselessly in an attempt to see his behind. Finally, he managed to grab hold of the sleek, shinning, black tail, watching it as it twitched daintily in his hold. He stared at it for a long moment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief…It was silent, neither said a thing, until finally Once-ler cleared his throat, murmuring a tentative, "…Greed?" The only response he received being, **_"Oh my god!"_**


End file.
